Remember Me
by Lill2350
Summary: "Helia, watch out!" Flora cried out in warning but it was too late. Now with his memories gone, all Flora can try and do is help him regain them and for him to remember her… and make sure he doesn't fall for Princess Krystal in the process. Alternate Season 5.
1. Return to Alfea

_**A/N: Hey guys! This idea has been floating around in my head for some time: what if Helia had lost his memories instead of Sky? So I had to write it down and I've planned out the major plot points of this story so hopefully it will be good haha. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: **__"Helia, watch out!" Flora cried out in warning but it was too late. Now with his memories gone, all Flora can try and do is help him regain them and for him to remember her… and make sure he doesn't fall for Princess Krystal in the process. Alternate Season 5._

* * *

_This is my friend… Flora._

_My friend…_

_Flora… friend…_

_**Friend.**_

Helia's words were flying around Floras head as Sky and herself trailed the rest of the Winx on their way to the Magic Archive. Did Helia really see her like that? As only a friend? Flora bit her lip as she watched her feet. How did her boyfriend… sorry, _friend_ know the Princess of Linphea? And why had he never mentioned Krystal to her? It just didn't make sense to the Nature Fairy. Combined with stopping Tritannus and discovering they needed a new power and transformation just for that, it had been a stressful day for Flora.

Sky who was walking next to the shy fairy, was also stuck in a bit of a rut. Losing the pendant of Erakylon was weighing heavily on his mind. He couldn't believe that he had dropped it into Earth's oceans. He would probably never see it again. Glancing over to Flora, he couldn't but frown in concern when he saw the sad expression on her face. Suspecting it had to do with that girl who had called out to Helia, Sky struck up a conversation with Flora.

"Who is that girl with Helia?" He asked, motioning back to the courtyard.

"Princess Krystal of Linphea, they're old friends." Flora replied.

"Oh." Sky said, a bit surprised at the normally sweet fairy's bluntness. His frown grew deeper as he watched Flora look sadly at the ground before she quickly changed the subject.

"So… did you give Bloom the pendant?" She asked. Flora was the only member of the Winx that knew about the gift Sky was going to give to Bloom. She had seen him with it at the Frutti Music Bar before all the stuff went down at the oil rig.

Sky looked incredibly guilty as he looked up at the ceiling. "No. And you know, Flora, I could use some advice." He said, knowing that out of all Bloom's friends, Flora was the one he could trust with what to do after he lost the pendant.

"Ok!" Flora nodded, her sad expression changing to one of curiosity.

Sky opened his mouth to ask what he should do but Aisha interrupted their conversation. "Here it is! The Magic Archive!" She pointed to the wall in front of them.

"I'll ask you later." The Prince of Erakylon whispered to Flora who nodded as the wall transformed into a door way

"Whoa!" Sky gasped in amazement.

"Check it out!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

The exclamations came thick and fast from the Winx and Sky. Flora, being the last one to enter the Archive, didn't bother closing the door behind her as she knew that no one was near. The Archive was filled from top to bottom of book shelves.

"Ugh, where do we begin?" Stella wondered as she looked around.

"We could look under 'S' for Sirenix!" Aisha suggested.

"Or 'F,' for fat chance." Musa replied smugly and Flora stifled a laugh as Bloom stepped onto a platform that started to move up so she could search higher.

"A special book should be in a special place." Bloom muttered to herself.

"Shall we?" Sky motioned to Flora as they began to look on the lower shelves to find the Sirenix book.

"Commencing scan!" Tecna called out as she used the scanner on her phone.

"Cool!" Flora smiled her first real smile in hours as Tecna's phone projected a search program.

"Nice to see you smiling." Stella whispered to the Nature fairy, she had also noticed how sad Flora had been and was planning on cheering her up later on… which also involved making sure that Krystal never made a move on Helia.

"Scan complete!" Tecna announced. "I believe an environmental analysis will reveal the location of the book." She said confidently. Just then, a purple lightning bolt blasted down behind them and revealed Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

_Just when my day couldn't get any worse._ Flora thought as she glared up at the Trix.

"Hey you guys, looking for something to read?" Icy greeted them, a lazy smirk on her face.

"The Trix!" Bloom growled and ran to the edge of her platform.

"Hello Winx!" Icy cackled as she glided up to where Aisha, Musa and Bloom were.

"Did you miss us?" Darcy crowed as she and Stormy circled Stella, Tecna, Flora and Sky.

Icy's laughter turned menacing as she fired some icicles towards Bloom, Mus and Aisha, causing the three fairies to leap off their platforms. Sky quickly drew his phantom blade and Icy then noticed the prince. "Prince Sky! New hair?" She asked as she fired more icicles towards him which Sky deflected.

"This is so not my day." Flora sighed as she stood next to Stella, ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Alfea courtyard, Brandon, Helia and Krystal were laughing at a joke that the squire had just told. Helia was leaning towards Krystal, a smile on his face as he caught up with his childhood friend. It was really good to see her, he hadn't seen her since they were children. In the back of his mind, he was wondering how Flora was going along with Sky and the Winx in finding the Sirenix book.

Just then, the three heard a crackle of lighting. Krystal gasped and Brandon and Helia quickly looked towards the noise.

"Trouble." Brandon muttered before looking at the pacifist. The two Specialists nodded before running towards the Magic Archive. "That could've only been the Trix!" Brandon said to Helia.

"But how did they get in… never mind, come on Brandon!" Helia shouted.

"Right behind you, bud!" Brandon replied as the two readied their weapons, Brandon's broadsword hummed dangerously while Helia readied his laser strings.

Behind the two Specialists, Krystal tried to keep up with the two. She was worried about Helia and wanted to help in any way possible. "Helia, wait!" She called out.

"There's no time, Krystal!" Helia called back. "Flora could be in danger!" The two young men reached the Magic Archive only to see Flora on the ground with Stella standing slightly in front of her to protect the Nature Fairy after she had been hit with one of Stormy's lightning bolts.

"Looks who's here!" Stormy smirked in delight noticing Brandon, Helia and some new girl. _Fresh meat._ Stormy thought, eying the two Specialists and the fairy in glee. Thanks to the boost of power she and her sister's had gotten thanks to Tritannus, Stormy knew that these losers couldn't touch her.

Helia gasped when he realised how much danger his precious flower was in. "Flora!" He called out.

Flora was on all fours as she tried to recover from Stormy's attack. It had packed a punch. Hearing Helia and then Stella's horrified gasp, she looked up to see Darcy behind Helia. Panic filled her. "Helia, watch out!" She cried out a warning but it was too late. Cackling, Darcy aimed and fired her attack directly at Helia.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Flora. She could only watch in horror as Helia turned around and get hit with Darcy's attack. Flora's scream filled the Archive as she watched her beloved hit the floor hard head first before skidding across it and coming to a halt, unconscious.

"HELIA!" Scrambling to her feet, the Nature Fairy ran over to Helia but Krystal had reached the injured Specialist first.

Turning Helia's body over, Krystal shook him slightly to see if he would respond. "He's hurt!" She exclaimed as Flora reached the two.

"Helia!" She cried as she knelt down by Helia's side.

"I have healing powers," Krystal looked at Flora. "I can save him."

"Thank you Princess Krystal." Flora looked at her gratefully as the two hoisted Helia onto their shoulders and dragged him out of the archive. Flora gently placed Helia onto the floor once they were out and moved away so that Krystal could use her magic.

Krystal frowned in concentration as she summoned her magic. "Healix Awake!" She said, placing her hands on Helia's chest.

Flora gasped as she watched Krystal before she turned away, unable to watch as Krystal had placed her hands where _Flora's_ hand should be. She crossed her arms before she heard Helia gasp.

"I think he's coming around!" Krystal announced and Flora quickly moved to stand next to her.

"Thank goodness." Flora sighed in relief as Helia sat up. "Helia, how are you?" She asked as the pacifist looked around, slightly confused before resting his gaze on the two fairies in front of him.

"Girls! What's going on?" Faragonda and Griselda ran towards the three.

"Ms Faragonda, Ms Griselda, it's the Trix! They're in the Archive!" Flora explained. The two teachers nodded before heading into the Archive.

"…Who were they?" Helia asked and Flora's eyes widened at his question.

"It was Ms Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea and Ms Griselda, the head of discipline here. Surely you should know that?" Krystal answered before addressing Flora. "He knows that, right?" She asked her in a low tone.

"Yes, he does." Flora said softly before kneeling down and taking Helia's hand. "Helia, do you know who I am?" She asked.

"…No. And who is this Helia you keep talking about?" Helia answered, a puzzled expression on his face and slipping his hand out of Flora's grasp. He had no idea who these two girls were and where he was… come to think of it, who was he?

"Oh no!" Krystal gasped, realising what had happened. "I thought I had healed him."

"Flora! Helia! Krystal!" The Winx, Sky and Brandon had made their way towards the three while Faragonda and Griselda chased the Trix out of Alfea.

"Flora? You ok?" Aisha asked her best friend in concern as Flora stood up, swaying slightly. Flora turned to look at her friends and their eyes widened at how pale the Nature Fairy had suddenly gotten.

"He doesn't remember." She whispered before her legs gave out from beneath.

"Whoa! Easy girl!" Brandon lunged over and caught her before Flora hit the ground.

"Krystal, can you help her?" Stella asked the other princess.

"No." Krystal shook her head. "I need time to have my powers at full strength before I can heal again." She sighed.

"What happened to Helia? I thought you had healed him?" Musa asked.

"I thought I did but Helia doesn't seem to remember who he is or who Flora and I are right now." Krystal replied.

"Shit." Sky exclaimed under his breath.

"I'm taking Flora back to your dorm girls, she doesn't look so good." Brandon said, adjusting the Nature Fairy so she was more comfortable in his arms. Flora's eyes fluttered closed.

"Alright. We'll go with you." Bloom nodded.

"And I'll help Helia." Krystal said before taking the pacifist by the arm, helped him up and walked away.

"What did Darcy do to Helia?" Sky wondered as the group walked back to the dorm.

"You saw how strong the Trix were Sky, we were lucky that no one else got hurt." Bloom sighed, opening the door for her friends. Brandon entered and gently placed Flora on the couch.

"Flora… time to wake up now." Aisha said, gently shaking her. Flora moaned and opened her eyes and looked around. There was Aisha, her eyes full of concern and worry, Bloom was stroking her hair, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Brandon and Sky were also at the end of the couch. But… where was Helia?

"Where's Helia?" Flora asked, her green eyes scanning the room as she sat up.

"He's with Krystal." Bloom answered.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Flora cried in horror.

"Flora? What is it? Why is that bad? She is trying to help him regain his memories." Stella said in confusion.

"It's bad because…" Flora said as tears filled her eyes. "It's bad because he introduced me as a friend to her… not his girlfriend… his _friend_."

"Seriously?!" Musa growled and Sky suddenly realised why Flora had been so upset before.

"Helia wouldn't say that on purpose though…" Brandon frowned thoughtfully.

"And now he's lost his memories and what if he wants her now and doesn't remember who I am or what we had…" Flora began to ramble.

"Not good." Stella muttered. "Snookums, Sky, go get Helia and take him straight back to Red Fountain, make sure that… that, _thing_ doesn't get her claws into him." She ordered. Brandon and Sky nodded, kissed their respective girlfriends goodbye, gave Flora a reassuring hug before they went off to find Helia.

"He doesn't remember me." Flora repeated over and over again.

"Helia's broken her." Tecna whispered to Musa.

"More like Darcy's broken her." Musa answered, just as softly. "And she's going to pay for it next time I see her." She vowed as she stalked over to the window and watched as Brandon and Sky grab Helia and placed him on Brandon's leva bike. Brandon mounted the bike and Sky mounted his and the three men took off towards Red Fountain.

"What am I going to do?" Flora looked up at the Winx.

"You're going to help Helia get his memory back." Aisha said. "And we're going to help you as much as possible."

"And the guys will too. I've messaged Timmy to tell him what's going on and to tell Saladin." Tecna said, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Don't worry Flora, we're going to help Helia remember you." Stella vowed.

"Thanks guys." Flora gave them a watery smile. _I'll help you Helia. I will get you to remember me._

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the first chapter done! I'm going to be exploring Flora's relationship with each of the Specialists in this story. I really wished they had made Helia lose his memories in Season 5 because I think that would've made much more sense than Sky haha. It seemed to be where they were going and then they changed their minds. I think the whole Flora/Helia/Krystal thing would've been so much better. Also expect to see cranky Flora in this a lot haha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! xx**_


	2. The Sirenix Book

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! And to the lovely anon who said that this is the worst story ever and for me to stop writing, thank you for your opinion but if you don't like my stories, don't read them. Simple as that =)**_

_**Summary: **__"Helia, watch out!" Flora cried out in warning but it was too late. Now with his memories gone, all Flora can try and do is help him regain them and for him to remember her… and make sure he doesn't fall for Princess Krystal in the process. Alternate Season 5._

* * *

Krystal guided Helia out into the Alfea courtyard. Watching Floras reaction to Helias memory loss had got the Princess thinking that the two were more than friends. Maybe it had been a slip of the tongue for Helia when he introduced the two girls. Of course, Krystal knew Flora as the guardian Fairy of Linphea and how powerful she can be. Clearing her thoughts, Krystal sat Helia down before sitting next to him.

Helia looked at her, still slightly confused with what was happening. He didn't know who he was or where he was. Where was that gorgeous girl with brown hair? She seemed to know him and her touch felt very familiar. "So… who are you? And who am I?" He asked the lavender haired girl.

Krystal let a sad smile come to her face. "I'm Krystal, princess of Linphea. We were childhood friends." She answered his first question. "And you're Helia, grandson of Saladin, a student at Red Fountain for Heroics, you are 20 years old and are about to turn 21 in a few months."

"Right, right." Helia nodded. "And who were all those people standing around us?"

"That would be us." A voice interrupted the two's conversation. Helia and Krystal turned around and saw two men coming towards them.

"Apologies, Princess." Sky said as Brandon grabbed Helia and pulled him up. "But we've got to get Helia back to Red Fountain now."

"Oh, ok." Krystal nodded, standing up. "Nice to see you Sky. And nice to meet you, Brandon." She smiled at the two.

"You too, Krystal." Brandon said as he placed Helia on his leva bike and handed the pacifist a helmet. "Hold on tight, bro." He added before starting up his leva bike and flying off to Red Fountain along with Sky. Once the three Specialists got back to Red Fountain they saw Headmaster Saladin waiting for them in the hangar.

"Headmaster." Sky greeted him. Helia took off his helmet and stared at the older man in front of him. Why did he look so familiar?

"Brandon, Sky, Helia." Saladin greeted them with a concerned frown at his grandson.

"Uh… that's me, right?" Helia asked Sky, just wanting to confirm.

"It is. Helia, do you know who I am?" Saladin asked and Helia shook his head.

"No, I don't. Sir." Helia replied politely.

"I see. Brandon, Sky take Helia up to my office and then go back to your room, now." Saladin ordered.

"Sir!" The two boys nodded and walked to Saladin's room with Helia obediently trailing Sky and Brandon.

"What happened to you, Helia?" Saladin muttered as he followed them up to his office. Once Sky and Brandon dropped Helia off at Saladin's office, the two boys immediately went back to their room to find both Timmy and Riven there.

"What happened?" Timmy instantly asked them once the door was closed.

"Yeah, Tecna was pretty vague in her messages and Musa isn't picking up her phone." Riven said folding his arms.

"The Trix attacked the girls and myself when we got into the Magic Archive." Sky began to recount what had happened at Alfea. "Brandon, Helia and Princess Krystal of Linphea turned up when not long after."

"Wait, the one that seemed to know Helia?" Riven interrupted. "The girl who he has never mentioned that he knew?" He had seen the girl in question drag his roommate away from Flora and saw the disappointment in the Nature Fairy's eyes. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Flora was his second favourite fairy after Musa of course and to see her looking like that made him instantly not like Krystal.

"That's the one." Brandon confirmed.

"Anyway, Helia saw Flora on the ground after Stormy attacked her, Stella and Tecna. He called out to her but before she could do anything, Darcy hit Helia from behind."

"Of freakin' course." Riven muttered. His ex-girlfriend would attack people when they were not looking.

"To cut a long story short, Helia hit the ground head first and along with Darcy's attack, it seemed to have wiped his memories."

"How did Flora take it?" Timmy asked as Riven growled in annoyance.

"Not well. She fainted." Brandon answered. "And when she found out that Krystal was with Helia to try and help him. She freaked out even more. Apparently, he introduced her as a friend to Krystal."

"Far out." Riven stated before opening the door and storming back to the room he and Helia shared. The three men left in the room exchanged glances after he had left.

"Well. I would like to be a fly in that room when Helia gets back." Brandon said, only to get a disapproving glance from Sky. "What? Riven is going to rip him a new one. You know how protective he gets of Flora." He explained.

"Even though he'll deny it if you say something to him." Timmy nodded in agreement before messaging Tecna.

_How is Flora holding up?_

Less than a minute later, his phone beeped in response.

_**Not good. Musa and Aisha are with her now in her room. Musa's playing some songs to try and calm her down while Aisha is there for support. By the way, could you help me with something?**_

Timmy read the message before reading the part about Flora to Sky and Brandon before typing his reply.

_Sure Tec, what do you need?_

* * *

Once Helia had taken a seat inside Saladin's office, Saladin sat behind his desk. "Now, Helia. I am your grandfather, Saladin and the headmaster here at Red Fountain where you go to school to study heroics."

Helia nodded, frowning as he tried to conjure up any memory of the man that was in front of him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." He said apologetically.

"It's fine. Now, I want you to tell me what you think happened back at Alfea College." Saladin instructed before secretly summoning some of his magic to try and get into the mind of his grandson to help him in anyway.

"Well, all I remember is waking up and seeing to girls, one lavender haired and one with brown hair. They were asking me if I was alright before two older women passed us and asked us what was going on."

"And what did these women look like?" Saladin asked as he got into Helia's mind.

"One was very kind looking, I think her name was Faragonda? And the other had mousy brown hair and a stern face. Griselda? I think?" Helia said as the image of the two came into his mind and Saladin saw this.

"Correct. Well done in remembering them, Helia." Saladin praised his grandson, a smile on his face and it widened when Helia smiled back.

"After that, the brown hair girl asked if I remember who she was and I couldn't. That is when a whole bunch of people including Sky and Brandon came over to us and she fainted after saying that I didn't remember who she was. And then Krystal took me to the courtyard and explained who I was." Helia ended his recount.

"That brown hair girl you are talking about is you girlfriend, Flora, the Fairy of Nature and Guardian Fairy of Linphea."

"So that's why she looked so familiar." Helia said.

"Exactly." Saladin nodded as he pushed even further into Helia's mind. Everything seemed to be hazy, with no images or memories going through his mind. _Amnesia._ Saladin thought to himself. It would take time and patience to get Helia's memory back. "Helia, you have amnesia." He said. "I will help you in any way possible when you are not in class. If you need anything, you are more than welcome to come to my office at any time." He instructed Helia who nodded.

"Thank you, grandfather." The pacifist answered.

"You're welcome. Now," Saladin summoned a map of Red Fountain. "I will circle where I am and then put another circle where your room is on this map. You share a room with Riven who is… quite temperamental at times so do be careful." Saladin explained with a wry smile as two circles appeared on the map. "So we are here." He pointed at one circle and Helia nodded. "And your dorm is here." He pointed to the other circle.

"Got it." Helia said as he stood up and his grandfather did the same.

"I will contact your mother and father to tell them what is going on. No doubt they will want to see you straight away so come to my office straight away if I send you a message." Saladin said, wondering how he was going to explain the news to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Ok. Is my room near Sky and Brandon's?" Helia asked.

"Your room is about two doors down from theirs. They share a room with another man named Timmy, who was quite concerned about you when he heard what had happened." Saladin said, remembering when a puffing Timmy had told him what had happened to Helia.

"Great. Thank you again, grandfather." Helia smiled.

"Again, you're welcome but Helia, when we're out in public, its Headmaster Saladin or sir. Only in private can you call me grandfather." Saladin warned him.

"Right. See you soon, grandf… I mean Headmaster Saladin." Helia corrected himself as he walked towards the door. Opening it, he followed the map towards his room carefully, double checking each turn to make sure he was going the right way. Once he reached his room, he opened the door to see a frowning man who looked about his age with spiky magenta hair sitting on a bed. "You're… Riven?" Helia asked.

"That would be me. And we have a lot to talk about, Helia." Riven said, closing the door behind his roommate.

* * *

A couple of hours later at Alfea, the Winx had found the Sirenix book but Flora couldn't seem to concentrate on their success. After Tecna had turned into a robot thanks to the Trix who had cursed the technological fairy's phone, they used the program that Timmy had created to find the book.

When they were back in their dorm, Flora instantly made her way into the room she shared with Bloom and shut the door behind her. The rest of the Winx exchanged concerned glances.

"I feel so bad for her." Stella sighed. She couldn't imagine what Flora was going through. If something like this had happened to Brandon, Stella knew she would've cried her eyes out and refused to come out of her room. Then, she would've been ready to talk about it.

"Hey, Musa? You might wanna go to Red Fountain to stop your boyfriend grilling Helia." Bloom said, reading a message from Sky.

"I'll go too. I want to thank Timmy for creating that program to find the Sirenix book." Tecna said.

"Take Flora with you. Maybe if she talked to Helia she would feel better." Aisha suggested.

"Right." Musa nodded before knocking on Flora and Bloom's door. "Hey Flo? Tec and I are going to Red Fountain, do you want to come and talk to Helia?" She called out.

"Uh… sure. Just give me a minute." Flora called back. The Nature Fairy dried her tears, fixed her hair which had fallen out of her bow when she had collapsed on her bed. Opening the door, Flora gave her friends a small smile as Musa wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Wait a second, girls! You're not going to Red Fountain dressed like that!" Stella said before clicking her fingers and the outfits on Musa, Tecna and Flora had changed clothes.

Musa was now wearing a red scarf, an off the should blue top which showed off a bit of her midriff, pink shorts and blue tights along with red flats with a slight heel. Her long dark blue hair was up in a bun with some tendrils framing her face and a red flower in her hair. "Too girly." Musa muttered before clicking her fingers to remove the flower and to change her shorts from pink to red. "Much better." She smiled.

Tecna was wearing a light blue shirt and a purple scarf with pink shorts along with purple flats and a purple bow in her hair. She nodded and smiled, liking what she saw. It made her feel pretty and after what had happened today, she needed something like this to make her feel human again.

Flora had her long brown hair down with a pink flower in her hair. She had a pink scarf and a strapless green shirt that tucked into a short pink mini skirt that had a blue belt across it. She had blue, pink and green bangles on one arm and pink wedges.

"Helia will love it." Stella assured her with a wink.

"Thank you, Stella." Flora hugged the Fairy of the Sun and Moon.

"You're welcome girly. Now, go and make him remember you!" Stella cheered, pushing Flora towards the door. Musa and Tecna followed Flora out of the door, waving to Aisha and Bloom.

"Alright, let's fly." Musa smiled and in a flash of light, the three fairies had transformed into their Believix form. "Flora, if you want to talk to Helia alone, I'll get Riven away from him." She offered as they flew high into the air and towards Red Fountain.

"Yes please." Flora nodded as her nerves began to build as they saw Red Fountain's familiar form. Once they got there, the three girls landed on the courtyard and saw Timmy walking towards them.

"Hey girls!" Timmy greeted them, hugging Musa and Flora and pecked Tecna on the lips.

"Hey Timmy." Tecna smiled.

"How is he?" Flora asked.

"I uh… I haven't seen him yet. He was in Saladin's office for a while and he's been in his room with Riven. That's why Sky messaged Bloom, Helia's been alone with Riven for far too long in his opinion." Timmy explained as they headed towards Helia and Brandon's room. Once they reached it Musa flung the door open to see Riven and Helia sitting on either side of the room and they seemed to be having an intense conversation.

"Musa!" Riven looked up only for the Musical Fairy to drag him up.

"Come on you, we're giving these two some alone time." Musa said. "Besides, you've always wanted to show me a dark quiet corner around here." She added slyly and Riven smirked before hoisting her onto his shoulder and walking towards a quiet part of Red Fountain. Musa's laughter carried back to the four who were left in the room.

"Hey Timmy, can you show me how you created that program to find the Sirenix book?" Tecna asked and Timmy nodded eagerly and the two headed off to his room. Now, it was just Flora and Helia staring at each other.

"…It's Flora, right?" Helia asked and Flora nodded, a small smile coming onto her face.

"Yeah, that's me." Flora said, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, apart from my brain. It's like someone has pressed a reset button or something." Helia said before looking at a photo that was on his bedside table. "Did we uh… are we dating?" He asked, looking at the photo of him and Flora. The photo showed Flora in his arms and her head on his chest as the two smiled for the camera.

"Yes. We are." Flora replied. "We've been dating for two years now. It will be three in about 6 months." She continued.

"Yeah, Riven was telling me about that." Helia said. "I'm… sorry that I can't remember you. My grandfather says that I have amnesia." He explained.

"Oh. Did he say how we can help you?" Flora asked him.

"No. But I think that if you and the rest of my squad tell me some memories and if I continue to do similar things, I should be able to gain my memories back." Helia said it with such confidence, Flora had to smile.

"Well, you…" Flora was about to tell him how he helped her gain her Charmix but someone knocked on the door. Flora opened the door, sending a quick apologetic smile to Helia.

"Helia, your parents have arrived." A teacher said. "You are to see them in your grandfather's office." He instructed.

"Right. Sorry, Flora, can you tell me another time?" Helia asked. Flora nodded and watched Helia leave. Sighing, Flora waited until he was out of sight before walking towards Sky, Brandon and Timmy's room. Knocking on the door, she waited until Sky opened it.

"Hey Flo." He gave her smile before motioning her to come in. Tecna and Timmy were at Timmy's computer, working on how to improve the search program that Timmy had invented and Brandon was lounging on his bed, playing a game on his phone. "How did everything go?" Sky asked.

"I was about to explain how he helped me get my Charmix but his parents had arrived so I had to leave." Flora said, sitting on a chair.

"Ah, that sucks." Brandon frowned, sitting up on his bed.

"You know Flora, we're all on your side. We're going to help Helia get his memories back and more importantly, for him to remember you." Sky said.

"Yeah I know, thanks Sky." Flora smiled at him. She felt so thankful that she had such great guy friends. They were all special in their unique ways.

"So… how long do you think Musa and Riven will be?" Brandon asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"Brandon!"

* * *

_**A/N: So I changed Musa's outfit a bit from this episode because I felt it was too girly for her. Musa is a tomboy and placing flowers in her hair just seemed way too girly for her haha. Also, I'm skipping the Lilo episode. I know that Flora is a badass in that episode but it doesn't fit into the story haha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! xx**_


	3. The Power of Harmonix

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! Ok, the reason why this took me forever is because I've started my final year at University and I've been swamped with assignments. Also, this episode was a tough one to plan out as I wanted to make sure I was not writing an exact replica of the episode plus I wanted to throw in Helia's parents. So I've cut some things from the episode, made some changes and we're going straight to the part where the Trix are about to make their appearance. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: **__"Helia, watch out!" Flora cried out in warning but it was too late. Now with his memories gone, all Flora can try and do is help him regain them and for him to remember her… and make sure he doesn't fall for Princess Krystal in the process. Alternate Season 5._

* * *

Flora sighed as she walked behind Aisha and Bloom. They were on trying to find the creature of the Rainbow mantle to help them with their Sirenix quest. Headmistress Faragonda thought that it would help them to figure out whether they wanted to open the Sirenix book as some of the Winx, Flora mainly, was not sure about opening it.

Her thoughts turned back to what they were doing as Bloom continued to whine about how Diaspro had come back and immediately started talking to Sky. Flora wondered why Bloom was so paranoid over the Blonde Fairy being with Sky. She knew that Sky loved her, heck they were engaged!

"And why would she come back now? Just when he is not talking to me? He's been really distant…" Bloom started to ramble. Aisha looked back at Flora and rolled her eyes and the Nature Fairy giggled softly in response.

"ANYWAY. How's everything with Helia, Flora?" Aisha asked, interrupting Bloom's rant.

"Pretty good I think. He saw his parents the other day and I think they're staying at Red Fountain at the moment." Flora replied, thinking about Helia's mother and father.

"But what should I do about Diaspro?" Bloom asked.

"I think that Helia losing his memory is a bit more important than Diaspro being back, Bloom." Aisha answered with a stern glance at the Princess of Domino.

"Oh. You're right. Sorry Flora." Bloom apologised.

"It's ok, Bloom." Flora smiled slightly before changing the subject. "I can't help thinking about the Sirenix curse. We could lose our powers!" She said as the three fairies stopped walking.

"It is scary." Bloom agreed.

"But if we don't open the book, if we don't even try to become Sirenix fairies…" Aisha began.

"Then with our current powers will never be able to defeat Tritannus." Flora sighed, finishing her best friend's sentence.

"If we complete the quest, we may be able to break the Sirenix curse. Maybe we can…" Bloom said, hope in her eyes.

"Help your sister Daphne." Aisha smiled, resting a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Protect you home planet, Andros." Bloom added.

"I finally get it…" Flora whispered to herself as she realised that if they opened the Sirenix book, they would be able to help so many people in the Magic Dimension. _Maybe I can find a way to help Helia._ Flora thought. "And I've thought of something." She said to Aisha and Bloom before summoning some strawberries. "These enchanted strawberries will attract magical creatures!" She explained, walking over to some bushes with the strawberries.

Holding one out to a rustling bush, Flora gasped in surprised when a creature that looked like a chimera crossed with a panther leapt out.

"Do you think that's it?" Aisha asked and Flora walked over to it.

"Excuse me. Are you the creature of the Rainbow Mantle?" She asked, holding out the strawberry as the creature sniffed it.

"Oh Flora, be careful." Aisha murmured.

"It doesn't look very friendly…" Bloom said before the creature snarled, causing Flora to drop the bush in surprise.

"I don't think it likes you." A new voice said. Looking up, Flora, Aisha and Bloom saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy hovering above them.

"The Trix!" Aisha cried and Flora barely heard Bloom's command to transform as she stared up at Darcy's smug face. Transforming into her Believix, Flora was so distracted by the Trix's presence, she barely had the time to conjure up her shield as the creature attacked her.

"Spring Ring!" She cried and her flower shield appeared as the creature slammed its tail against the shield. Glancing up at the Trix again, Flora's shield faltered and the creature got a direct hit on the Nature Fairy, knocking her out.

"Wow! One down!" Stormy smirked in triumph as the creature grabbed Flora in its tail.

Flora slowly opened her eyes as the Trix flew off. Growling in frustration, the Nature Fairy tried to get free as Aisha summoned her Morphix staff to stop the creature from biting her or Bloom. Gathering her magic in her hand, Flora blasted the creature and its grip on her loosened. Flying up to where Bloom and Aisha were, she smiled at her friends.

"Ok girls! All together now!" Bloom ordered and the three fairies fired their magic directly at the creature.

"Andros Hurricane!"

"Autumn Wind!"

"Dragon Heart!"

The combined strength of the three fairies blasted the creature off its feet and into the river. "That was one mean kitty." Bloom said.

"But the Trix got away." Flora growled and her friends turned towards her in surprise.

"And we'll get them, Flo." Aisha said.

"Use your powers, Flora. The trees can tell us where they went." Bloom instructed. Flora nodded before calming herself down. Placing a hand on a tree trunk, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Voice of the forest!" She said and her whole body seemed to glow as she communicated with the trees. "The trees are scared of the Trix! But they showed me the way." She said before flying high into the air. "Let's go!" Bloom and Aisha followed her. "Time for some payback, Darcy." Flora muttered as she followed the directions that the trees had given her.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Helia was in his grandfather's office along with Saladin, Krystal and Helia's parents: Madison and Derek.

"Helia darling, I think you should spend some time with Krystal. You two used to play all the time together when you were children." Madison advised her son who nodded.

"We used to run around the palace of Linphea, playing hide and seek." Krystal smiled at him. "And then we would go to the gardens and you used to see what colours you could try and create with you paint set you would always carry with you."

"Did we?" Helia said. "I used to paint?"

"You still do." Derek said. "I have some of your artwork back home on Linphea. Clients always comment on how lovely the work is." As a famous politician on Linphea, Derek always made sure to have his sons' artwork out on display.

"Thank you, Father. That's really kind of you." Helia answered. _Maybe if I painted again, that might help me remember things._ He thought.

"Where is Flora? I thought she would be here?" Derek asked of his son's girlfriend. She really was a lovely girl and he knew that Helia adored her.

"She's on a mission with the rest of the Winx Club for Faragonda. She should be finished soon." Saladin replied.

"I agree with Derek. I thought she would be here for this." Madison frowned. "Father, Helia, did you ask her to come?"

"She'll be here soon." Helia said. "She messaged me that she felt really bad about missing this." Helia didn't know why but he had this feeling that he should stand up for Flora. She had been really kind to him, coming over almost every day since his accident and telling him stories about their adventures together. However, she did seem rather shy when he asked her about their relationship.

"Helia? I think that we should spend more time together," Krystal said, an idea coming into her head of a way to help him. "I know my healing powers are not strong enough to help you. But maybe if I keep telling you stories of our childhood, it'll help you regain your memories." She suggested. She wasn't going to deny that she had a bit of a crush on the pacifist and maybe this could help the two get even closer.

"I think that's a great idea!" Madison beamed at Krystal and Derek nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, Krystal, I would like that." Helia said.

"Maybe you should spend time with Flora as well." Saladin advised. "You've known her since you came back to Red Fountain."

"Yes! That sounds great as well!" Helia said eagerly. He liked spending time with Flora, it felt like her could tell her anything.

"Excellent." Saladin smiled, pleased that Helia wanted to spend time with the Nature Fairy. He also decided that he would pass this plan onto Helia's squad as well. They knew Flora better than he did and after the passing of their good friend Nabu a couple of months ago, Saladin knew that they needed something to distract them. Especially Riven. The moody Specialist had become even more sullen and quiet recently. He hadn't even tried to break into his office since he came back from his mission on Earth.

"Grandfather? May I escort Krystal out?" Helia asked as he saw the fairy stand up.

"Of course." Saladin nodded. Helia smiled at him, shook hands with his father and was about to do the same thing with his mother before he was pulled into a tight hug instead. Chuckling, Saladin waved the two teenagers out of his office before offering some tea and biscuits to his daughter and her husband.

* * *

"There!" Flora pointed at the Trix and Bloom, Aisha and herself flew down to see the witches hovering over an unconscious Stella, Musa and Tecna. What made matters worse was that there was a horse holding onto a branch after falling off a cliff.

"Hey Trix! Try fighting something that can fight back!" Bloom yelled. "Dragon Heart!"

"Andros Hurricane!"

"Autumn Wind!"

Again, the three fairies fired off their signature attacks but it didn't affect the Trix at all.

"They're so strong!" Flora cried, green eyes wide.

Icy fired off an attack at Aisha who dodged it before the branch that the horse was holding on to snapped. Bloom raced after the horse and Flora turned her attention to Darcy.

"How's your little boyfriend? Does he remember you at all?" The Dark Witch taunted her and Flora snapped. Flying straight towards her enemy, Flora slammed her whole body weight into the witch and the two plummeted to the ground.

"Whoa…" Aisha, Icy and Stormy stopped what they were doing and turned around in shock as a furious Flora pinned Darcy to the ground.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Tell me!" She demanded.

"Holy crap!" Musa exclaimed as she, Stella and Tecna regain consciousness. "What's gotten into her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Darcy smirked and pushed Flora off her before gliding high into the air. "Come and fight me, little fairy." She taunted. Flora growled in anger as she took off after Darcy.

"Perfect." Darcy said. "Shadow Hand!" A huge, dark hand came up from the ground and grabbed the nature fairy before flinging her away from Darcy.

"FLORA!" Bloom screamed before catching the Nature Fairy. "Gotcha." She smiled before noticing how dark her friend's expression was. "Flo, calm down." She advised her. "If you keep acting like this you'll won't be able to get to Darcy."

Flora took a deep breath before nodding at Bloom's words. "Right." She said before the two fairies got hit with an Icicle Barrage, courtesy of Icy.

"How about that, fairies?" Icy smirked.

"We can't give up!" Bloom said as she and Flora got back to their feet.

"Let's finish them off!" Icy commanded.

"Get ready." Bloom said and Flora began to summon her magic before a rainbow barrier came between them and the Trix. "The creature of the Rainbow Mantle!" Bloom realised as the horse transformed into a white coloured horse with a long rainbow coloured mane and tail.

"Destroy it!" Icy screamed but the horse started to glow so brightly that it blinded the Trix and they flew away.

* * *

After delivering the creature back to the Ancestral Fairy of Nature and opening the Sirenix book, Flora decided to go to Red Fountain to check on Helia. Stella decided to come along and tell Brandon what had happened and Bloom came to see if Diaspro was still hanging around Sky.

Knocking on Helia's door, Flora smiled once he opened it. "Hi, Helia." She said.

"Hello Flora." Helia said before stepping away from the door to let her come in.

"Actually… do you want to go for a walk? I want to show you something." Flora asked him shyly.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Helia nodded, grabbing his jacket. Closing the door, the two began to walk towards the woods that surrounded Red Fountain. "How was your mission?" He asked her.

"It went well. We found the creature and then we opened the Sirenix book." Flora filled him in.

"That's great. Congratulations." Helia said although he had no idea was she was talking about. Sky and the others had filled him in briefly but he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"Thank you." Flora replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to talk to your parents." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it. We thought that if I hung out with you and Princess Krystal, it should help me regain my memories." Helia told her.

"Oh." Flora said softly, not liking the fact that he was going to be spending time with Krystal.

"Is everything ok?" Helia asked, hearing her disappointment.

"Everything is fine. I think the guys should help you out as well." Flora said. "You've been in their squad for years now."

"Yeah, we've been hanging out a lot. They're great guys." Helia said before Flora stopped walking. Helia looked around and noticed that they were near the lake.

Flora took a deep breath. "Helia, this was our favourite date spot. We used to have picnics here all the time. I thought that bringing you here would help you out." She said, looking at him hopefully.

Helia frowned in concentration. "This place does seem familiar." He admitted and Flora's heart leapt. "I don't remember the dates we had though."

"That's ok. At least you know that this place is familiar, right?" Flora smiled. "That's some progress."

"Yeah, you're right." Deciding to be bold, Helia pulled her into a gentle hug. "Thank you, Flora."

* * *

_**A/N: Not going to lie, I struggled with the ending haha. So, Flora confronted Darcy and boy, was she mad haha. There will be a lot more drama to come between those two and in the next chapter, Flora talks to Helia's parents. I hope you liked those two characters =) Plus, Krystal and Flora talk on the best way to help Helia. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! xx**_


	4. The Shimmering Shells

_**A/N: *Creeps out from the shadows* so uh… hi? I know it's been a while, but my life got really busy with uni and starting a new job. Also, I've just finished 6 weeks of full time prac at a school so that has taken up most of my free time. But I'm back, refreshed and ready to go! Thank you for your patience during this time and for the lovely reviews while I was gone!**_

_**Summary: **__"Helia, watch out!" Flora cried out in warning but it was too late. Now with his memories gone, all Flora can try and do is help him regain them and for him to remember her… and make sure he doesn't fall for Princess Krystal in the process. Alternate Season 5._

* * *

"Ahhh, Solaria!" Stella cheered as she leant back into Brandon. Brandon smiled and only tightened his grip around her waist as the boat glided across the oceans of Solaria. Stella, Aisha and Flora were on the mission to retrieve the Gem of Self Confidence after Stella had figured out the riddle's answer was on her home planet. Brandon and Roy, a guard of the palace of Andros, had also decided to come with the three fairies.

"It's so beautiful, Stella!" Flora smiled as she tilted her head back to get some sunlight. An escape from Magix was exactly what the Nature Fairy had needed. It was good to sometimes get away and have a break from the Helia situation. Flora had been going over there almost every day and Helia had made little progress in gathering his memories.

"Hey Flo, I was talking to Helia earlier, he said that his mom wanted to talk to you later." Brandon said to the bronze skinned fairy.

"Oh, ok." Flora nodded. "I'll come back to Red Fountain with you after we're done here."

"We have to go see Daddy first." Stella interrupted their conversation. "I called him to say that I was going to be home for a bit and he wants to see us. All of us." She gazed up at Brandon expectantly.

"You got it, babe." Brandon looked down at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Flora and Aisha however, saw how the Squire tensed up at the thought of seeing Radius. The two had met quite a few times and Brandon had found him a little bit intimidating.

Flora and Aisha exchanged amused glances at the thought of Brandon being intimidated by the King of Solaria. Brandon had no problem going on a dangerous mission but seeing the man who could be his father-in-law one day? That was scary. "Wait til the guys hear about this." Flora whispered to her best friend.

"Especially Riven, he'll have a field day." Aisha smirked back, barely containing her laughter.

"Hey, what's that?" Brandon asked as he pointed in front of the yacht to a patch of the ocean that seemed to be shining.

"That is the royal deeps." Stella answered proudly as Roy slowed the yacht down.

"That light seems to come from the bottom." Aisha said.

"Where the dark depths of the ocean shine!" Flora exclaimed.

"Just like the riddle said!" Stella beamed. "Are you ready?" She asked Flora and Aisha, detangling herself from Brandon. Flora nodded as she felt a tingle of excitement shoot through her. This was the first time she was going to transform into her Harmonix form, with Stella and Aisha already testing out their new powers in the oceans of Andros.

"Magic Winx, Harmonix!" The three fairies chorused and in a flash of light, they had transformed into their Harmonix form.

"Wow!" Flora whispered to herself as she got a good look at herself in her Harmonix form the first time. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with shells in pink and green in it. She was wearing a green tube top with light green accents and pink flowers in the middle with a pink tutu like skirt that looked a bit like petals with a veil at the back which stopped at her feet. She had high heeled pink shoes with pink and green ribbons which criss-crossed all the way up to her lower thighs.

"You look stunning!" Aisha told her, who looked like an underwater princess. Flora smiled her thanks as the girls flew around the boat.

"Looking good, Winx! Yeah!" Roy cheered.

Stella smiled as she few down to where Brandon was, wanting to show off her new fairy form to her boyfriend. "You look beautiful, Stella." Brandon said in awe.

Stella giggled, her honey coloured eyes gleaming in delight. "Hearing that makes me feel beautiful, Brandon." Stella cooed.

"Ugh, enough lovey dovey. Time to get down there." Aisha instructed.

"Good luck, Winx!" Roy said as the three girls dove into the water.

"I hope they find what they're looking for down there." Brandon said anxiously.

* * *

"Brandon! We got it!" Stella squealed as she, Aisha and Flora surfaced from the oceans of Solaria. The three fairies had just retrieved the Gem of Self Confidence but it hadn't been without difficulty. The Nature Fairy had been turned to stone while trying to protect Aisha and Stella's Selkies and it was clear that Flora was a bit shaken up about it.

"That's great Stell!" Brandon grinned at his gorgeous girlfriend, snatching her up into his arms once she was near him.

"Nice work, girls." Roy smiled. Aisha nodded in response, she was still a bit unsure of what to think when it came to Roy. After what had happened to Nabu, Aisha needed some time before she let another man into her life, even if Roy was just trying to be friendly.

Flora landed on the deck of the boat and detransformed out of her Harmonix and into the sailor outfit that Stella had created for her. She sent a message to Bloom, Tecna and Musa to say that they had gotten the gem as Roy started up the boat's engine and raised the anchor. "You should've seen me, Brandon! I worked out how to stop this creepy jellyfish monster!" Stella was explaining to her boyfriend excitedly.

Brandon chuckled, kissing the Solarian Princess. "I'm so proud of you, cupcake." He murmured when the two broke apart.

"Thanks Snookums. I think Daddy wants us to see him now, is that ok with everyone?" Stella asked and Aisha and Roy assured her that was fine. Flora however, didn't reply. "Flo? Are you ready to go?" Stella repeated her question.

"Huh?" Flora looked up. "Oh yeah, of course!" She smiled.

Brandon frowned in concern. "You ok, Flora?" He asked.

"She got turned to stone when we were down there." Stella whispered as she broke apart from her boyfriend and the two walked over to where the quiet fairy was.

"Oh man, seriously?" Brandon said. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, it was really bad." Stella said as they reached Flora. The Fairy of the Sun and Moon pulled her into a comforting hug and Brandon rested a hand on her back. "You're ok, Flo." Stella whispered.

"Thanks, Stell." Flora replied hugging her back before smiling her thanks at Brandon. "How is Helia's training going?" She asked the squire as she and Stella broke their hug.

"It's not too bad, actually. You can see that he's slowly improving and relearning every day. Codatorta is surprisingly patient with him." Brandon joked and the two fairies laughed in response as Aisha came over to join the three. The very thought of the hot headed instructor being patient with anyone was an amusing image.

"That's good, I'm glad that he is doing well." Flora smiled.

"He's been asking for you, you know." Brandon smiled down at her. "He says that every time that you two talk it seems to be helping him."

"Really? At least that's something I can do to help him. I didn't know him before he got transferred."

"Maybe you should flirt with him a little more, that might help give his memory a jog." Stella suggested, nudging Flora.

"Um…" Flora went bright red at the thought. She wasn't that confident when it came to flirting at all. Even though she and Helia did flirt when they first met, Flora was simply following Helia's lead, not realising what she was doing.

"Stella!" Aisha scolded her although there was a smile on her face when she saw her best friend's reaction to Stella's suggestion.

"Maybe she should first be his friend, Stell. That's how they started off." Brandon was chuckling as the boat came closer towards the shoreline.

* * *

After an… interesting… meeting with King Radius of Solaria, which was mainly Brandon getting bombarded with question after question to the amusement of Flora, Aisha and Roy and to the annoyance of Stella, the group had travelled back to Magix on the boat thanks to Roy, who then left to go back to help out the situation on Andros.

Flora was walking through the Alfea courtyard, dressed in a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with pink flats and had her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She liked it when she got to dress in simple clothes such as these, it made her happy.

"Flora!" A voice called out to her and Flora turned around.

"Princess Krystal!" Flora bowed slightly at the sight of her princess.

"Hey! How did your mission go?" Krystal asked her curiously.

"It went really well. We found what we were looking for and then we saw King Radius absolutely grill Brandon." Flora explained as the two Linpheans continued to walk.

"Congratulations. That's great news." Krystal told her sincerely. "So, I saw Helia today." She said.

"How is he?" Flora asked, trying to hide the jealousy that she felt all because that Krystal had seen him.

"He's pretty good. He asked after you and where you were. It seems that he sees you as someone that he can trust the most." The Linphean Princess replied.

"Really?" Flora smiled in delight. "I'm actually on my way to meet his mom. Brandon said that she wanted to see me."

"Yeah, she does. She has been wondering why she hasn't seen you since she arrived at Red Fountain. I told her that you've been really busy with this mission to gain a new fairy power and she seemed ok with that answer." Krystal smiled. "I thought of another way that we could help Helia." She said eagerly, wanting to share her idea with Flora.

"Yeah? What is it?" Flora asked.

"I thought that maybe we could take him back to Linphea one time, if you have time of course, and maybe show him around the places that he would be familiar with like the palace and the places that you guys have been together."

"That sounds fantastic!" Flora enthused. "I don't know when we're going to get our next quest but I'll make sure to tell you when I can come."

"If you can't come, I can take him to the palace on my own." Krystal said, eager for some alone time with Helia.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make the time." Flora smiled at Krystal sweetly. "Just let me know when we're going home."

"Ok, sure. Anyway, I've got to go, Wizgiz set us so much homework in class today and Roxy and I want to do it together." Krystal said, referring to one of her dorm mates and the Fairy of Animals.

"If you need any help, just let me know. I'm more than happy to help you out." Flora said sincerely.

"Thanks Flora. Later." Krystal waved at her as she walked inside.

"Bye Krystal!"

* * *

Flora landed softly in the courtyard of Red Fountain and detransformed back into the same clothes she was wearing before. She fixed her hair into a high ponytail as she walked into the building and to where Helia's parents were staying. Knocking on the door, Flora waited until someone opened it.

"Ah, Flora!" Madison opened the door, a smile on her face. "It's lovely to see you, dear." She hugged the Nature Fairy.

"You too, Mrs Knightley." Flora replied politely, hugging her back.

"Call me Madison, sweetheart. You should know that by now. Come in!" She opened the door wider and Flora stepped inside.

"Thank you, Madison." Flora smiled at her as Helia's mother closed the door. "Sorry I haven't seen you yet, I know I should've seen you earlier." She apologised.

"Oh, not to worry dear, I know you're busy with you mission. After all, you are the Guardian Fairy of Linphea and one of the most powerful fairies in the Magical Dimension! How is your mission going?" Madison asked as she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

"It's going well. We found the first gem to help us gain Sirenix." Flora explained, also sitting down.

"That's great! I'm very proud of you and I'm sure Helia will be when you tell him the news." Madison smiled. "Flora dear, I can't help but be concerned though. You seem to have a lot on your plate with your mission, making sure with Linphea is protected as well as what has happened to my son. I don't want you spreading yourself too thin." The older woman said in concern.

"I'll be fine Madison, don't worry. To be honest, I'm more worried about Helia than I am about the Sirenix mission. He is the most important person in the world to me." Flora admitted. "And to see him like this breaks my heart." She continued, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know it does. As a mother, to see your child and he doesn't remember who you are, it's heart breaking." Madison agreed, giving Flora a tissue. "But don't worry, between you and Princess Krystal, I am sure that Helia will get his memories back. Derek and I will do the best we can too."

"Yes, Krystal and I were talking about going back to Linphea with Helia soon and taking him to places he would be familiar with." Flora said, wiping away her tears.

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Madison smiled. Flora smiled back and then there was a knock on the door. Madison stood up and opened the door to reveal Helia, Saladin and Derek.

"Flora!" Helia smiled once he saw the gorgeous fairy.

"Hi Helia!" Flora smiled brightly, standing up as Derek and Saladin greeted the fairy. "Hello Derek, Headmaster Saladin." She added.

"Good to see you, Flora." Saladin smiled at her as Helia walked over to the Nature Fairy. "How did your mission go?"

"It went well… there was a slight hiccup but Stella got the gem in the end." Flora replied.

"Well done! We're relying on you and the Winx to beat Tritannus. I think you'll be fine." Saladin winked at the Nature Fairy.

"Thank you, headmaster."

"Father, Mother, Grandfather, do you mind if Flora and I take a walk?" Helia interrupted their conversation.

"Of course not, son." Derek smiled at the two. "Enjoy."

"Thank you!" Flora smiled as she and Helia walked out of the room. "How are you feeling?" Flora asked Helia as they walked the halls of Red Fountain.

"I'm good thank you. The guys, mother and father and my grandfather have been helping me a lot. My memory definitely seem to be getting clearer." Helia replied. "But seriously, how did your mission go? You said there was a slight hiccup?"

"Well… I got turned to stone by the monster we were fighting." Flora sighed, hanging her head.

"But you're ok now, right?" Helia asked her in concern.

"I will be. I just felt helpless unable to do anything. Especially since that was my first time in my new fairy form." Flora sighed.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to kick butt next time. You are a very powerful fairy from what I've gathered from Sky, Brandon, Timmy and even Riven." Helia chuckled.

"Riven said that?" Flora smiled. "That's amazing coming from him."

"Well, he didn't exactly say that but he eluded to it. He thinks that his girlfriend his the most powerful."

"Yeah, Musa is pretty powerful." Flora agreed. The two continued to walk on in silence before coming to a bench which they sat down on.

"Helia, Krystal and I were talking and we thought that we could take you back to Linphea for a few days. We could show you around the palace and other parts of Linphea that we've been to together." Flora said, looking up at him.

"Yeah… I'd like that." Helia smiled, casually resting an arm behind Flora.

"G-great!" Flora stammered as she noticed Helia's arm. Blushing furiously, Flora tried to compose herself and Helia thought that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "We'll try to organise it as soon as possible." She continued.

"Sounds good, Flora."

"And there is also a mixer with Alfea and Red Fountain in a few days. They hold it every year…" Flora said.

"I'll be there." Helia promised her. He intended to keep that promise too. He did not want to hurt the gorgeous fairy that he was currently with. That had to mean that she was very important to him if she kept making him feel like this.

* * *

_**A/N: I seriously did not know how to end this chapter haha. I legit sat down for nearly 7 hours to write this chapter for you guys, trying to put in a bit of the episode before writing the rest as my own =) Anyways, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! xx**_


End file.
